


The Shine In The Sun

by lionprincenight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Reincarnation, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionprincenight/pseuds/lionprincenight
Summary: Dudley has gone to far, which resulted in Harry left cold on the ground with his body feeling like it was on fire. From then on, he started having dreams about people not from this world. Feeling like he has gone nuts at last, Harry go through his lives trying to pretends everything is alright. Only it was not.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I will give you some imaginative cupcakes for your reviews!

Hurt. All of it... hurts. He don't know how long he was there. He could smell the strong scent of the dirt beneath his fingers.

"Ugh..." Not one his ideal summer break, obviously.

And he did not wish for this thing to happen. Curse the Dursleys!

The bitter thoughts only sufficient enough to drive away the pain for so long before all of it attacked him in full force.

Oh yes, it was painful. He shouldn't had provoked Dudley, but it was too tempting, with his constant whines, about how strong he is... disgusting would be a suitable word for him, in pink sparkly squiggly words plastered on his cousin's face. The thought make him chocked on his own spit, while making the pain more noticeable.

Shit...

The continuous pain only succeed in making his head ache. The world continue to spin, and is that... a fire? Well, at least someone will find his body soon enough.

He could imagine it, the-boy-who-lived and fought the dark lord too many times in a row die in a fire because he couldn't fricking moves his broken body, courtesy of his whale of a cousin. Perfect.

The last thing he heard before he closed his eyes is the screams of a woman, who suspiciously sounds like his mother's, before the world turned black.


	2. Weird Doesn't Mean Freaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley has gone to far, which resulted in Harry left cold on the ground with his body feeling like it was on fire. From then on, he started having dreams about people not from this world. Feeling like he has gone nuts at last, Harry go through his lives trying to pretends everything is alright. Only it was not. Reincarnation fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I can maintain the length of the chapter, but I will try.

_"What a weird world_ _! Ne, can we eat something?"_

ooo

 _"This wasn't supposed to happen!_ "

ooo

_Fire_

_Burns_

_Sadness..._

_Grief..._

ooo

_"Do-don't leave us..."_

ooo

_"I'm sorry..."_

**ophp**

Waking up in the similar place he was before he knocked out cold is not one of Harry's to do list. At least the fire had stopped before he becomes one of Hogwarts' ghost. Wait, the fire. Harry opened his bleary eyes and saw the abandoned park he lied on. It was in the similar state, imitating the scenery of a gloomy and dark place, which was avoided by almost all of the population of the Surrey. Neither the burnt mark nor any smokes could be seen.

Harry examined his body, unpleasantness planted on his not so pale face as he noticed a rather large purple bruise on his arm.  _'That will take a while to heal.'_  He mused as he took care of other bruises around his body, careful not to prod them too much. A low growl produced from his stomach was enough to force him to move his buttocks from the dirty ground of the park and limped back to the Dursleys' .

Truth to be told, it is really a summer full of bore. The Potter heir had to do the same thing everyday after he came back from the school. The only upside situation that he could dig is that, his relatives are very much afraid of his apparently a murderer godfather, Sirius Black. Harry is really excited to meet the man again and chat with him. Of course, imagination is only a fragment of the mind. So to satisfy his pitiful attempt of chatting with Sirius, Harry had wrote several letters to the man, with a series of threats from the Dursley to not write any words suggesting their... rather nice behavior.

Later, after thinking hard for a few days in his gloomy room, Harry had decided to try some workout to maintain his body. He just feel... really  _weak_ after the incident with the dementors. It doesn't help the fact that he had nearly fallen to his death in the quidditch match. So, to avenge his honor as a seeker, he try to learn the patronus spell. Alas, it still doesn't satisfy him enough. He then settled for daily jog around the neighborhood. Fortunately for him, the neighbours especially Mrs. Number Six, still think of him as a kid from the incurable whatever institute his uncle had fed them with. So, he is always alone whenever he went, baring the time when Dudley feels like he is useful for his new boxing skills.

Harry entered the house through the back door, to the sink in the kitchen and wash his hands under the water with a contented sigh. The cold water flowing onto his bruised arms is a heavenly feelings, bringing relief over the burning swell of the bruise. Dudley and his friends really outmatched him that time. He'll need some practice to avoid the same event. Kicking his enemies' sounds tempting in the boy's head. It's unfortunate that his aunt is there in a record time.

A panicked screech and a slap on the back of his head is enough to tell him who is who. Though, he prefers a softer way for a greeting. Biting back a wince, he turns his head to face the woman that had raised him to be a submissive human, which does not happen to her disappointment.

Petunia Dursley is not a really nice woman, she knew it herself despite her unfavorable behavior. However, that does not warrant his nephew to go missing for the whole day except when he get a permission from her. Red in the face, thinking about the possibility that her skinny, and useless, wand-waving nephew getting caught by her sister's killer, Petuania heard the click of the back door, and quickly ran there. The unmistakable fluff of dark locks only made her madder. 'How dare he come into my house using the back door...!' Raising her right hand high, she opened her mouth and smack the poor teen on the head. "Go make the dinner boy. You'll make it as a special dinner without my help. Consider it as your punishment for going out far too long." Petunia gave a huff and she was gone before Harry could reply anything.

Harry blinked carefully. That was the nicest punishment he ever received from all of his experience in the household. For once, he felt like a real teenager. A naughty one, but it counts anyway.

Harry shrugged at last and pull out the half frozen chicken from the fridge. A special dinner. What a laugh. His aunt totally didn't get what special mean. Either way, he decided on the usual rosemary chicken roasts and potato jacket with cheese cake as the dessert.

As he worked on marinating the chicken, he heard a commotion outside, mainly from his uncle. Other than feeling a strange dejavu, Harry continue with his work although his hands itching for something. Just... something.  _'I'm going crazy.'_  Muttered the teen as he put the chicken in a container to let the marinate spices to work their magic. Setting the chicken for rest, Harry continue with the base of the blueberry cheese cake, content on making it as leisurely as he could, despite the screams of his uncle and the confused voice outside.

As the door of the kitchen slammed open, Harry had done putting the cheese cake into the fridge, letting it cools down. A feeling of nausea hit him as he was spun around to face his uncle.

_'God... his face is purple...'_

Harry stared at Vernon Dursley's face, inwardly cringed with the rapid changing of his uncle's skin colour, from red to white to purple. He wondered whether his uncle has the talent of a chameleon somewhere in his blood.

 _'That cannot be healthy...'_  Mused the boy while trying to stay still, not wanting to annoy his uncle too much.

"What is this?!"

Eyes crossed, Harry stared at the envelope in front of him. A hint of mirth appeared in his green eyes as he took in the state of the envelope. It was full with stamps. The rose, a building, a cow, name it all. The envelope was like a godsend to a stamp collector. Every inch of it, minus the one where the address was written was full with various kinds of stamps.

"It is an envelope." He answered shortly.

Vernon looked furious. "And pray tell me, why this has your name on it?! Even the postman felt that this thing is...  _strange_!"

Harry looked confused. Who in their right mind will write to him in normal human way? Ms. Jennings from the store? But then, he could always meet her there. Why write a letter? Or the scary man in the next town? They always argue about stupid things. But, he didn't seem to be a social ones either. Or that beautiful mysterious woman that lives near the park? Again, she lives nearby. And he always visited her to chat about some random things, mainly about the political issues.

"Can I read the letter?"

Vernon looked conflicted, as he gave the letter to the boy, he is still weary of any of the boy's freaky magical outburst. Marge still can't remember what happened last year despite her favourite cardigan lost several buttons, and Ripper the dog has been quiet for weeks.

Harry took a quick read through the letter and almost cracked right there. Believe the Weasleys to do such a thing. The note stating that they hope the stamps were enough could make his ribcage broke from the pressure he kept in an attempt to prevent a laugh escape from his mouth.

"So, can I go?" He asked innocently, as he palmed the envelope lightly waiting for the reply. He knew that Vernon had read the letter beforehand. The nervous twitch in his eyebrow agree with him.

As Vernon looked ready to murder him, Harry gave a cough. "I still need to write to my godfather. He'll miss me terribly if I forgot to write to him and come to look for me here." There, he had said it! The magical word. He always forget that he still has a family. His godfather. What an unbelievable thing to believe!

Vernon blanched. He considered his choices, which not that much to start with. "Alright, you can go to this... quid thingy and get lost from here for the rest of the summer!"

Harry only smiles happily. His life is looking up.

**ophp**

_"I don't like to see people starving when I can fill them up!"_

**ophp**

_"Stupid! That's not for you, Cap-"_

**ophp**

_"Worthless, a killer, you only deserves hell-!"_

**ophp**

"-oy! Up, now!" The shrill voice that belonged to his aunt is surprisingly welcomed as Harry rolled into his left side, adding another shocking information as he realized all the bruises had healed considerably.

The young man groaned as he sat up, head aching from the weird dream.

He glanced at the table where he had wrote on two pieces of parchment, one answering the Weasleys' questions and the other one telling Sirius about his new journey, with the weird dreams included.

As he staggered lightly to the washroom, Harry feels a hint of disgust decorated his face as he took in his second hand clothes. Eyebrows meeting from the frown, Harry decided there and there that he'll go on a shopping spree as soon as he get some money. Muggle or not. This bright orange and chocolate quadruple XL sized t-shirt has to go.

Humming a soft catchy tune, Harry started to do his morning routine which went smoothly until he looks into the mirror when he tried to wash his face. Emerald green eyes stared back into his own identical ones, looking really deep that he almost swore he saw a ring of blue in it. Another thing that he saw is his undeniably disastrous hair, courtesy of the Potter genes now looking easier to manage, which brings to another problem: why the hell did he has a blond streak in his black hair?

Harry shook his head. So much weirdness in a day he could handle. He'll meet the Weasleys tomorrow. For now he'll has to prepare his things.

**ophp**

"Please?"

A glare

"Pretty please?"

Another glare and a huff.

Harry rubbed the space between his eyes. Who knows that owls are really a drama queen?

Hedwig would not cooperate with him enough to send the letter to the Weasleys. Harry had a mysterious hunch that she don't like the household that much.

"How about you send this to them first before sending this other parchment to Padfoot? I'll give you your favorite treat for a month." Asked Harry as he picked the letter from the desk and look at his companion with pleading eyes.

Hedwig looked like she's considering her choices for a minute before she gave an eager nod, and point out her leg to let Harry tie the letters.

"What a beautiful girl you are. Yes, you are the only gorgeous girl I had the pleasure of meeting." Cooed Harry as he gave the snowy white owl a few of the promised treats.

Hedwig preened considerably as she took several bites from her master's hand and flew out of the room to God knows where.

Harry rolled his eyes. He will never know why he ends up with that dramatic bird as his companion. Still, he loved her nonetheless. She is the sweetest mother owl he had meet.

**Ophp**

It has been hours, and Harry still hadn't decided on what clothes he should wear to meet the Weasleys. He knew it sounds stupid, but this is the only occasion that he'll have his acquaintances in his house. Or precisely in his aunt's house. Not that it mattered much.

Deciding that it was a futile attempt, he reached for the smallest shirt that he could find, which he had wear since he was 10 years old, and still looked a bit big on him.

Paired with a black jeans that he smuggled from a bundle shop last summer, Harry went downstairs to prepare lunch.

**ophp**

5 o'clock, and still counting. Harry glanced to his right side, where Vernon and Petunia seated themselves on the coach, with Dudley on their other side. Vernon had wore the best clothes he had, in an attempt to introduce the uncivilized magicals on how to dress properly. And honestly, Harry agree with him. The wizarding world fashion left too much thing to be desired. They have the wrong colour coordination, was the main issue. He didn't mind the robes, but the least they could do is wear the suitable colour for the right occasion. Not orange and purple robes with bunny jumping between them on daily terms.

A wheezing sound caught their attention as the fireplace flickered with green flames before a pair of legs appeared followed by another pair, and another pair...

"Wow, I don't know muggles live in a cave!"

The amazement in the voice made Harry nearly put his face in his hands in shame.

"Dad, I think we're trapped." Quipped a younger voice.

"Yeah, Gred, I agree with you! Maybe the muggles want to eat us!"

Harry's left eyebrow twitched. "Umm, Mr Weasley?" He approached the fireplace carefully, noticing the disturbed look on the Dursleys faces.

"Harry! How good to hear your voice! Where are we anyway?" The man asked loudly.

"You're in the fireplace, but they had close it down."

"Why would they?" The shout of Mr Weasley betrayed his shocked emotions.

"Because we use the electrical ones." Replied Harry

"So, we will-"

"-stuck here until we die."

Said the twins.

"Wait, we can go back to Ron, maybe he can reverse-"

another flare of green flame and,

"Uh, why we stuck here?"

Harry facepalmed. Why did he even try?

**ophp**

To summarize it up, they had left the Privet Drive with several screams from the Dursleys, on behalf of Dudley's part, which he can't scream at all with the length of tounge he had.

After some other screams between the Weasleys about some joke shop project, Harry had retrieved into Ron's room, with the other male followed him with each steps taken.

Harry peered behind his shoulder, and saw the other teen looked away. Weirded out, the ravennette shrugged and settled on the bed with a happy sigh escaped from his lips. Nothing can be better than having some fun with his friends.

He then realized that Ron still hadn't talked to him. Harry sat up, and saw the red head glanced at him once in while, looking unsure and doubtful.

"Hey, Ron. What's with that face?." asked Harry, raising an eyebrow.

Ron flushed and stared down. He then walked away mumbling some words under his breath. Harry caught some familiar words like 'weird', 'change', 'blond' and 'strong'.

Well, he can always ask him later.


	3. Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley has gone to far, which resulted in Harry left cold on the ground with his body feeling like it was on fire. From then on, he started having dreams about people not from this world. Feeling like he has gone nuts at last, Harry go through his lives trying to pretends everything is alright. Only it was not. Reincarnation fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh. No romance I guess? Just hints here and there. And I'm not a fan of Hinny, so there's that.

Harry stirred from his sleep as a pillow smacked onto his face. Feeling that oxygen is needed more than sleeping, Harry pushed the pillow away. "Uhh..." He groaned slowly as he tried to rubbed his eyes, only to smack himself on the face. "Ouch."A laugh from his side made himself aware of where he was. Feeling his face turned into an interesting shade of red with the degree of hotness he felt, Harry moved from the bed and picked up his round glasses from the nightstand, he made a mental note to check his eyes at an optometrist as soon as he can. Turning around, he saw a yawning Ron at his bedside. Ron looked quite different, but he couldn't place his oh-so-observant brain to do its job to recognize it. Sure, the other teen had grown lanky with some mass of muscle that could be seen from the old t-shirt he was wearing. But other than that, he couldn't detect anything else. Realising that he was staring at Ron a little bit too long, Harry turned his head and put on his shirt quickly, determined to distract himself. It won't worth the awkwardness he would had if Ron caught him staring at the red-head.

"We're going to the campsite in 10 minutes, so no breakfast. Dad will asks Bill and Charlie to pack some food. I wish there were some bacon..." murmured the said boy as he stood up, yawning widely, it is still barely past 4 am, and he slept at 1 am last night.

Harry nodded absently at the news as he pulled some clothes from his trunk into a backpack. They're going camping for a few days alongside watching the Quidditch World Cup. It's supposed to be a muggle place- or so he was told. He still hadn't had a chance to meet Hermione properly the day before. With the craziness of the day, and Hermione arrived at midnight, he had slept soundly in Ron's bedroom for the first time ever. No throbbing headaches from Voldemort or weird dreams about pirates. It was really a peaceful sleep, that he hoped he will has more.

As he ran outside, -Ron had went downstairs to help Ginny and Hermione- Harry saw his reflection on the Weasleys family clock and almost chocked in shock. His hair had become completely flat, nearly sticking on his forehead. The streak of blond hair now clearly visible to everyone. It was really magical that Ron hadn't mentioned anything to him... or he had. He couldn't recall. Harry could only mutters the most mature word that he could pronounce,

'Damn.'

**OPHP**

Lady Luck is on his side today, or the Fate is sickeningly playing around with her newest toy, Harry wasn't sure. It is almost the same, with them screwing him around. The boy effortlessly climbed the hill and ran forward, following some of the Weasley sons. They're going to the top of the hill to catch up with something called a portkey, and using that thing to the camp. He was briefly explained by Hermione that a portkey is a term of transportation that provides safer excess to the place of destination than apparation. Harry doesn't buy that for a sec, considering his own problems with the wizarding world logical thinking.

Harry sat down on a patch of grass as he arrived at the top of the hill, and wait for the rest of his group to arrive. He let out a breath as he stared at the red and purple cloudy sky, with a yellow shine peeking from the other hill. The fresh air reminded him of the feeling of being free from burdens, and problems. The sudden noise behind him made Harry turned around, and he saw a quite amusing situation.

"Oh please, Ronnikins. We have lots of money to throw-"

"-around, and you can't complain anything about our riches when we have enough money to feed you all the meat you want." Finished George with a barely hidden smirk.

Ron was practically flushing with embarrassment. "That's not what I meant! The meat sounds good though..."

Ginny, which is standing beside her brothers snorted.

"Oh, seriously, Ron!" Yelled Hermione in disbelief. They have a more pressing matter, the twins obviously planning on selling their inventions, despite the fact that they'd nearly lost half of their stock, thanks to Molly Weasley, and all Ron could thing right now is eating? God forbid it if Hermione ever lose her nuts and strangled the red-head's brain into functioning properly. How did she befriended him again?

"What? I'm hungry. We didn't even had any breakfast yet."

Oh right, he and Harry saved her damsel in distress butt situation. Fuck the trolls. Metaphorically speaking, she doesn't really mind if only Harry saved her that day.

"Mmm.. bacon."

But then, she still had enough perseverance to help people in need.

As for Harry, he had smiled all the way to ears, and his breath is even, like he was remembering some nostalgic event, and unconsciously reaching into his pocket, only to stop halfway, forgotten what he was reaching for. Shrugging, the boy stood up and dusted his pants quickly before ran childishly to the others.

They ended up searching for some trashy looking object which looked really normal and unnoticed, "So the muggles can't find them!" said Arthur excitedly, with Ron muttering in the background on why they had to do this when they could just do alongside apparation with his elder brothers, Bill, Charlie and Percy.

Harry couldn't agree more as he dug out an empty tomato soup can.

**OPHP**

"Hey! Everyone! The portkey is here!"

They spent about fifteen minutes searching for the portkey before a shout broke them from their treasure hunt. It was a man who looked like one of the normal man his age, with his happy and positive aura, leaking like a dangerous disease. Definitely a product of Hufflepuff. Mused Harry.

As the man introduced himself as Amos Diggory, courtesy of him himself talking to Arthur, Harry found out that the man is one of that kind of man who is very proud of their spawns achievements. It was clearly shown when he loudly stated that he is still amazed on how his son, which is the poor, poor Cedric, had fought the infamous Harry Potter in a quidditch house cup match, Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor and won without any injuries? While the oh, so infamous boy who lived was so traumatized by his loss that he ended up in the hospital wing.

"Dad, stop." Cedric pulled on his father's sleeve, embarrassment clearly shown on his pale face. The brunette couldn't bare himself to face Harry after the speech given by his father. Meanwhile, Harry was positively itching for something that suspiciously reminds him of cigarettes. He didn't hate the man. Oh, it will have to be more than that for him to hate someone, but Harry Potter was quite done with men bragging about their sons, thank you.

"It's alright, I don't really remember it that much." A lie. He always used that memory to remind himself on how weak he truly was. The nausea feels of being weak made him paused in his thoughts.

_Weak, useless, worthless, he didn't even had the guts to fight his own father-!_

_"Such a weakling for a Vinsmoke!" The taunts continue on and on. Asking if he was their lost prince or just another liar._

_The void he was in becoming stuffy with the words pounded into his head, like a never ending cycle._

_Weakling... that is what he is. He didn't deserves the loyalty from the man who he believes to be a better man than he himself._

_"Sa- stop blaming yourself! We will always be with you! You never leaves us alone, so we will never leaves you!"_

_The words disappeared, leaving him alone. He tried to grasp on anything, anything that he could held on._

_The feeling of uselessness started to get on him._

_"We're friends! You're my Nakama!"_

_Warmth, acceptance, and the feeling of having a family overwhelmed him._

_He tries to reach the voice, but he fell, fell and fell into a deep, deep darkness, only hearing the soft shout of 'Nakama forever!' from the distance._

_He closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips. Such a good phrase to hear, "Nakama forever huh?"_

The apologetic look from Cedric was quite enough for Harry to wake up from his vision? Memory? He wasn't sure, although now he had a name to go on, 'Vinsmoke...' as Arthur loudly announced, "Oh! Look! The portkey was activate. Everyone touch it! Even one finger is suffice."

With nine people circling the portkey, which was apparently an old black boot, it was quite hard to balance themselves with the bulging bags on their back. But they manage it quite well. Harry could've sworn that muggles will probably thought that they're having some cult-ish ceremony. Which was not far from truth, considering they're doing some pretty much realistic magic. They foreign feeling of a tug on his stomach was the last thing Harry knew before they disappeared away with a loud pop and a bright blue shine, leaving the lonely hill with the sun climbing over the horizon bringing light to the half part of the earth.

**OPHP**

The smell of thick vegetation signed Harry enough to tell him that they had reached the destination. Arthur had led them to a harried looking man, who was having difficulties with one woman who tried to push a handful of Galleons into his hands, but giving up after the man once more refusing it. Muttering colourful cursing, the woman leaves quickly, nearly walked into a stunned looking older man.

As they walked to the man, who was obviously the muggle, Harry tried to explain the money Arthur was digging for, which was only 5 pound, far little than what they should pay, but having little success. He then gave up and let Hermione deal with the man. He stood besides Ron, looking like a toddler told to not move, or he will not get any sweets. Ron was digging deep into his nose, before pulling out a big bugger and throw it away. Disturbed by the behaviour, Harry inched away from him.

"Oh yeah, Harry. I forgot to tell you, but your hair is yellow."

"It's blond actually, and i

I noticed that. Maybe it's that muggle thing when they're older, their hair colour changes." Replied Harry with the most obvious lie in the world, that he could feel his logic meter broke halfway.

"Didn't know muggle can do that, then it's good for you eh? No more Gin writing poem about that dark haired boy who-" Ron continued on with the embarrassingly made poem.

"Oi! Ron! Stop it!" A screech from Ginny only made they boy became more excited to recite the girl's first poem about his best friend.

It is quite fortunate that Hermione and Arthur had done dealing with the poor confused muggle, and now they're going to find the camp. Bill, Charlie and Percy should've arrived in time with them.

As predicted, they found the campsite with the three men appeared with loud popping sound, and Fred and George already ran away, searching for some 'beautiful ladies to charm', or from what Harry could deduct, betting around.

Harry quickly offered to cook when Arthur is dividing their job, with he and Bill building up the tents, and others searching for firewood and water.

The surprised look from Arthur quickly dissolved into a smile as he asked if anyone wanted to help Harry. Harry opened his mouth to tell him that it was no need, only to shut it off as Charlie beat him with, "I will, I'm not going on a scout trip here," added the scarred man with a grin. Harry shrugged. Well, he was cooking for ten people anyway. With Ron's deep stomach, he sure had to make it food for twelve.

They worked well together despite the fact that Harry only knew the man for a day or so. With Charlie slicing the ingredients, and Harry quickly tossing it into the pan, fire flaring around the pan with each toss, it was quite a scene to watch. Ron was unconsciously has saliva dripping from his mouth as he smell the food.

"Ron, stop looking like idiot and put the plates on the mat." Quipped Charlie as he saw the state his brother is in.

Ron followed the order dutifully, mind only thinking about the undoubtedly delicious foods he will devour soon.

Hermione was quite impressed to say. She didn't know that her best friend could be really hellish with a pan. Another thing to add for the bunch of mysteries of Harry Potter. With Charlie looking like he was not that out of place, Hermione can say that both males will be friends in no time. Harry for once looking really natural with the way he hold the pan over the big fire. The way he moves smoothly, it shows years of practices.

Harry placed the food, which was actually only fried rice with chopped chicken and sausages, and some veggies and other spices which Hermione herself doesn't recognize it all onto the plates. The rice was all thanks to Charlie who wants to eat something eastern. Hearing the request, Harry agreed readily, less headache thinking about what dish he should serve. They're in a forest after all, despite the loud voices of other people, betting here and there like some busy town.

Breakfast was a quiet affair at first with everyone savouring the fried rice with each scoop of rice they took. However, it was broken down by Ron who was asking for his second, which Harry pointed that the bowl was only besides him. After that, a light conversation was made, with Percy saying that his boss is such a good man and ect, with the twins quietly giggling, saying that Percy was obsessed with his superior. While Bill chatted with a curious Hermione about the work and adventure as a cursebreaker. For Charlie, he was busy telling Harry, Ron and Ginny about his own work as a dragon keeper, and how exciting his work is, with the daily exercise he received from practising with the dragons to encourage them to take care of their eggs, regardless the fact that only Harry paid him enough attention with Ron joined once in a while, mouth still full with rice. The flower of the Weasley family only ate her food silently as she stared at the boy across from her, with the spoon in her mouth.

Ginny sighed heavily as Harry laughed at the idiotic joke that Charlie had told him. 'Beautiful...' Thought the girl as Harry smiles one more time. She'll forever be cursed to have a huge crush on her brother's best friend. It's not her fault okay! Harry is really handsome, with his sharp jawline and the shiny hair under the sun, with his smiles, making her stomach flutters and full with butterflies, and his gem-like eyes, never mind that he has a really cute nose that she would love ... God, she need to stop. For all she knew, Harry could have been attracted to a frog, considering he didn't even care about her romantic card in Valentine's day. Huh, what a let down. Ginny only stared and sighed longingly as Harry replied her brother's comment with a smile, oblivious to her own budding feelings. She hoped that Harry would flirt with her like other boys do. She would very much appreciate the gestures while pretending that she doesn't feel comfortable. Unknown to her, Harry is very much won't be near her an inch in an attempt for a romantic relationship, considering he's still believed her as friends' sister, and not an actual friend.

Harry sneezed and shivered slightly. Fate is really IS messing with him, and he didn't like it.

**OPHP**

They had went all the way, having some exploration around the large campsite. Harry had met several beautiful women who will be not out of place if he believes that angels has silvery hair. He also found out that shamrock is in fact a magical plant.

Hermione is still giggling when he asked what she had found when she collected the water from the pipe. He studiously tries to ignore an urge to help her to calm down by doing something obnoxious like giving a cup of hot tea or such.

"I found a man who loves the breeze in his lace gown." Hermione calmed down slightly and heaved heavily, still out of breath.

Harry looked at her for a solid full of one minute before slapping himself on the forehead in desperation. Wizarding world and logic won't mix, ever.

**OPHP**

The euphoric feelings of having fun left Harry wide awake on the bed. He couldn't sleep despite the amount of food he had cooked that night as supper could had easily be described as a feast, baring the alcoholic drinks. He took a deep breath and laid down with an 'oof', and looked around before deciding that he didn't disturbed anyone's dreams, if the loud snores from Ron is a good measurement.

Out of the blue, the flap of the tent was grabbed forcefully, and Harry could've sworn he heard a piercing scream tore the air followed by several shouts and bright lights, before all of it disappeared when the flap closed itself.

"Everyone, Harry, Ron. Take your jacket and call others! We have to run. I'll get the girls." As Arthur announced loudly, Ron was awake in seconds, and started to call his brothers.

Things was going horribly wrong, and Harry sure that a certain dark lord wannabe was involved.

_Screams,_

_Fire,_

_Flashes of bright lights left and right moving like lightning,_

All of the fun that filled the sky before was replaced with the horrible screams. Harry, Hermione and Ron was separated from the others with people running around here and there. They were lost. The depth of the situation was like a rock in Harry's stomach, as he realized that his friends could be killed.

"Look!" Hermione grabbed both of her friends with death grips, looking paler than ever. Harry looked at the pointed direction and could feel his blood boil. A little child, probably at the age of 9 years old was hanging in the air, looking really ghastly with her wide blue eyes staring around in confusion and terror. Her pale blonde hair floated around in a messy manner. A man was parading the girl, wand in hand looking too giddy behind his white mask for Harry's taste. Blinded by his anger, he released the grip of Hermione's hand on his shirt and walked calmly to the man, only felt anger, and flashes of red, with that,

Harry lunged forward.


	4. New But Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley has gone to far, which resulted in Harry left cold on the ground with his body feeling like it was on fire. From then on, he started having dreams about people not from this world. Feeling like he has gone nuts at last, Harry go through his lives trying to pretends everything is alright. Only it was not. Reincarnation fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading?

If anyone asked Harry what had happened, he'll say that he doesn't remember. The stupidity in that thoughts was enough to make any normal human frowned in distaste.

It was... messy. Harry remembered that he had leapt forward to the masked man, and the next thing happened was that his legs was on fire, and he was kicking the man into the ground like a possessed human. The dangerous smiles he threw when he spun and kicked the man who later he knew works as one of the deatheaters, it was... fun. Like he had a nostalgic feelings... like HE was destined to do that. The pumps of adrenaline through his vein was like firewood for the fire that surrounds him. So... exhilarating. So...

"-op!"

Fun

"-stop!"

But then, when did he enjoys seeing people struggle? No. He didn't. He doesn't like seeing people

"Harry! Stop! You'll kill him!"

And stop was what Harry did. He let go of the now unconscious man and took a step back. Drips of blood decorating his trousers, courtesy of the man's broken nose, and other things.

The sobs from the pale girl shook him from his thoughts, quickly he checked the girl and good to heavens, she only acquired a cut on her right arm. Not too lethal, but she's losing quite a lot of blood. He ripped his shirt and tied the cloth to her arm carefully. The girl winced as Harry put some pressure on the gash on her arm.

"Harry?"

He ignored the question in the voice as he ended the tie with a ribbon shaped twist.

"There, lovely. You'll be fine when we go find some healers." He smiled at the girl as he smoothed out the tangles in her pale hair.

The girl flinched slightly, but let him pat her head after she realized he means no harm. "O-okay big brother. Will you kiss my hurt arm? Mom does that all the time. But she's not here. That evil mister made mom sleep using ugly green light. She didn't wake up..." The girl murmured softly, and looked down, scared that Harry will push her away.

Meanwhile for Harry, he was on the brink to pound the unconscious man to hell and forth. But, as he look into those pretty blue eyes, his face softened. "Sure." And a kiss he place on the clothed wound, soft and caring. He then stood up, and turned to his friends, knowing that Hermione will nagged at him or hate him. But he was not sure with Ron. The boy looked far too serious, as he glanced at the girl and to the dark valley in front of them, obviously the battle has not yet stopped.

A sudden hold on his collar made Harry tensed, but he let it go as he realized it was only Hermione. "Yo-you.. you killed him... Harry, how could you!" The yells at the end was what Harry has expected. Hermione is too innocent for this world. She still sees the white and the black of the world, but not their various shades. He sighed. Sometimes Hermione is too... overwhelming. "He's alive. We will talk about this later. Ron, could you help me carry her? I'm afraid I'm a bit tired." He won't deny it. He was hurt on his feet from kicking the man, although it was still fairly easy to hide. Ron only nodded quietly and brought the surprisingly eager little girl on his shoulder, with that, they walked into the forest, opposite of the battle on Hermione's command.

**OPHP**

"My name is Charlotte. What's yours, big brother?"

The girl had decided to be chatty after she warmed up to them, and sure that they are not harming her in any way as they threaded through the dark forest, bushes here and there. Ron only grunted in response as the girl pulled on his face, or precisely his cheeks.

"Won Weasthyeyy!"

"Not you! That other big brother, silly!" She giggled as she pulled Ron's cheeks using both of her hands again and again.

Harry rolled his eyes, although the name Charlotte sounds like an annoyance for him, he still likes her enough to not snap at the little girl. Because? Well, he will kiss Hedwig the day he knows everything, starting from why Snape is so grumpy.

"It is Harry Potter." He waited for a while for the dreaded amazement to appear on her delicate face. To his relief, nothing came out except, "What? That's boring! I wish your name sounds like a hero, like Zorro!"

Oh, he took that back. His left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I'm not a marimo!"

"What's a marimo, Harry?" Asked Hermione curiously.

"You know, that damn swordsman, Zo- oh..." the word stopped on his tounge. The bitter taste drop like a stone in his stomach.

"Zo-oh? Weird name. Your friend?" Hermione countered. 'Answer it, answer it! Potter!'

"No..." Harry sighed. This whole thing is confusing. He deduced that this Zoro was linked to the Vinsmoke name. Who's Zoro? What's a North Blue? And then... there's a weird feeling of giving Ron a kick on his face when he said stupid things... So confusing.

"Shihihihi..." And that weird sound coming from Ron as he laughs was so weird he thought he had drank one of the twins potions.

Charlotte still pulling on Ron's face which now had stretched unnaturally. Ouch. "Hermione, is that normal?" Pointed Harry as Ron looked practically unnerved by the too much pulling on his cheeks, that they had stretched nearly a half meter.

"What...? Oh my God, Charlotte! Stop doing that, you'll hurt him!" Screeched Hermione trying to pull the suddenly strong girl of off the red-head.

"No!" Charlotte screamed and put her arms around Ron's head.

"It's okay Hermione. It doesn't hurt, look!" Replied Ron all the while as his cheeks snapped back into its usual place, leaving no evidence that it was pulled beyond normalcy just a second ago.

Charlotte glared at Hermione, and pouted when Hermione glared at her back. Hermione sighed. She'll need something after all of this mess.

They reached a clearing pretty fast with all the chatters from Charlotte and Ron.

Harry stared around and grabbed his wand, only to realized it was not there.

"Shit"

"Harry! Charlotte is here!" Yelled Hermione scandalized.

Harry waved off the brunette and try to rack his mind about where did he left that shitty wand?! The tent? No. Toilet? A big no. Fell off from his pocket? He winced. Maybe.

He paced around with Hermione asking him what the hell was going on, all the while Charlotte and Ron talking about the Quidditch world cup that unsurprisingly Charlotte did watch in the background.

**_"MOSMORDRE!"_ **

A shout from Harry's left side was heard before a bright green fused with yellow light zapped beside him, missing a few hair by an inch and exploded into the sky, leaving a floating skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

He raised a brow. What's with the skull, he thought before Hermione screamed something about a certain dark lord identity and all of sudden dozens yells of 'Stupefy' followed by the same amount of red shots from all directions. Oh, shit indeed.

"Duck!" Shouted Harry as he pulled his other friends and Charlotte onto the ground, wishing whatever hell was happening that he'll arrive in time to meet Hedwig once more before he went crazy with these wand-waving people.

"STOP! THAT'S MY SON!" The familiar voice belonged to Arthur Weasley nearly made Hermione cried in relief. She hate this. She loathe the fact that people use magic for evil deeds. They're magicals! They have everything! What's more did they wants?

"Dad! We're fine!" Ron yelled as he pulled Charlotte up. The poor girl was shaking and clutching Ron's hand like a lifeline.

Arthur quickly fussed over them to check their injuries. As he saw Charlotte, he paled considerably as the girl's arm still stained with blood. "Anderson! This girl is injured, do something!" He hissed to a tall man behind him.

The man sighed and walked forward and told Ron to hold Charlotte still, mumbling not having to deal with annoying children. A wave of wand and soft blue light, the wound stitched up, leaving a long scar in its place. "There, now, where's your parents?" Asked Anderson, uncaring about his sensitivity on subjects.

"They're sleeping in the field near the firewood. That mister said mom will sleep forever and daddy too." Answered Charlotte softly. "Can we wake them up? Mom wants to show me her hometown here." Charlotte stared hopefully to the tall man who had frozen in place. "Wh-what?"

The other had gasped along, with Amos Diggory the loudest. They didn't have any information about anyone's death!

Harry turned his head to the back and took a deep breath. He had lost his parents when he was barely a toddler. So it didn't hurt that much. But, this... Charlotte had known her parents for years and lose them within seconds in the same day. This world is so cruel.

"What do you mean we can't wake them up?" The little girl asked loudly as Anderson replied far too slow, that Harry nearly missed it.

The tall man sighed and forcefully glared at his coworkers who some of them now sobbing a little bit loud. He didn't sign up as a healer to deal with adults behaving like children, alright! "Listen, Charlotte right? What's your full name?"

"Charlotte Argentum..." Anderson winced. Believes the Fate to ask Death to steal her parents too soon. This child is pretty rich. "Okay, Charlotte. My name is Samuel Anderson. I'm a healer, and I'd healed your wounds. Now from your description... your parents is not here anymore. God took them to the heaven. So we can't wake them up because it'll interrupt their rest."

The girl widened her eyes, as she stammered. "Like grandma? Mom said she'll be loved in heaven, and we will not see her until we also dies. And mom said we can't force ourselves to meet someone in heaven to early... it's bad... mom and daddy dies too... right?" She had tears in her large blue eyes. She'll not see her parents anymore, now she knew why the man said her parents will sleep forever.

Anderson nodded awkwardly. He turned around for help. This is why he's still single. He is really, really bad at handling emotions, especially if it was coming from female.

Suddenly, Charlotte stood up and walked to Ron, her hands still trembling. She grasped at his shirt and hugged him. "Can I live with big brother? It's okay if I can't... but..." She heaved silently. It was clear that she had adopted Ron as her brother, whether he like it or not. Ron just let her be while putting up a confused face to his father.

Arthur looked broken whether to let her in his family or not. But she's a heiress of one of the riches families in France. His family will be accused for taking advantage of her.

"Sorry Charlotte... we can't afford it. But we will see what happens to you in the future. For now my contacts will take you to the ministry for further inspections." Finalised Arthur with a thick voice. He was being cruel. Charlotte is lonely. The Argentum family was nearly extinct. Charlotte is their only living heiress. But... she'll be fine in good hands, away from the British government.

The girl let go of Ron's shirt and swallowed thickly. She turned to the aurors and took a deep breath. Quickly, she gave a hug to Ron, Harry and Hermione before running to Arthur's side, eyes gazing at her own feet.

As they prepared to leave, one of the aurors found an elf in the bushes, petrified and in its hand, a wand. "Hey! That's mine!" Harry yelled as he saw the familiar dark wood.

Arthur quickly shot down Amos Diggory with a question when he accused Harry on sending out the symbol. Harry only shrugged as he pocketed the wand. He don't need to hear anything to understand everything.

However, the situation turned haywire when they found out that the elf which named Winky was belonged to Barty Crouch. The man wasted no time as he declared the elf had disappointed him by disobeying his order, therefore gave the poor elf the dreaded clothes, leaving her sobbing on the ground.

As the aurors busy doing their stuff, Arthur had ushered the teenagers outside, and in the morning, they're one of the first family who left the campsite.

**OPHP**

A few days later, we can see the not so unusual scene of the Weasley family and their acquaintances, Harry and Hermione walked among the crowds in the Diagon Alley. At first, Molly had insisted that she will shop their school requirements when they were watching the world cup, but then, she realized that she was alone. There is in no way she is going to shop alone. And kids, that's what they're going to do. Shopping.

Harry had a bunch of things he wants to ask the witch, like how did she can stroll through everyone like nothing while he had to at least hide behind Ron when the wizards around them noticed him. They'll either greeted the ravennette with a huge awkward smile or practically stared at him all the way. Wow, he feels... underdressed.

To prove the point, Harry stared at the pitiful shirt he wore. It was already dull and barethread here and there.

He huffed. He really need to change it.

"Oi, Harry! We need to go to Gringgotts first!" Yelled Ron as he realized Harry was pouting in front of a shop, while balling up his shirt. He's looking really pathetic, Ron nearly laughed aloud.

"Yea, yea. I'll join you."

They arrived at the white tall building in minutes. It's not that hard to find it, with it being the tallest and the most majestic building in the dusty valley. Harry couldn't be bothered with the fact that the goblin was grinning at him, showing the perfectly sharpened teeth.

Arthur had pulled Ginny, Hermione and the twins beside him, not really believing the 'Don't kill your customers' rule when the goblins looked far too giddy to Arthur's comfort. He had let Ron go on Molly's insist and Harry still has to draw out his money, while Hermione only has to change her pounds into wizarding currency at the counter, thus making them into two groups.

The situation with Harry is far too boring. It was the usual ride into the chamber of boredom, except he had Ron and Mrs Weasley besides him.

Ron looked particularly thrilled that he was on the cart, as if he was never there.

"Wow! This is my first time riding this thing! Mom never let me in before!"

Forget what he thought before. This was utterly a ridiculous sight. Ron was swaying his hands around like a loon. While Molly looked super confused.

"But you were here last year, dear."

"Eh? Really?! Wow, maybe they change the road." Replied the red-head, still grinning.

Harry choose to not comment on anything as he stared forward, determined not to do anything that will costs his life.

"Hey! Sanji! There's a dragon at the left! Can we eat it?" Shouted Ron when they reached a sharp corner. Harry nearly stumbled forward in shock.

Sanji.

_"Hey, Sanji. When's the dinner?"_

_"SANJIII WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! HELPPP!"_

_"Thank you Sanji. This tea is so lovely."_

_"Sanji, don't come back. Never look back. Please go before father realizes your absences!"_

Harry gulped thickly as he tried to grip the handle tightly, while focusing to not let any tears escaped. So that's it? His name was Sanji... Vinsmoke. He chuckled softly. What a weird place to remember your past life. Thought the boy as the cart stumbled forward. Choosing to deal with the matter later, Harry, or Sanji now, rub his face once and sharpened his view. He had mission to do today. It will not be pretty if he were to cry in front of his friends. Though, he suspect Ron knew something.

Molly, confused as ever focused her grip on the handle when she found out that her gravity center turned abruptly.

"Oh wait, it's gone. That's so cool. Maybe that's why Charlie loves dragon so much." Said Ron as the crate zooming down with a dangerous speed. The goblin who handled the crate is now whistling happily.

They reached the first destination, which was the Weasley's family vault. There was nearly nothing that was really fancy, except a small pile of gold and a few abandoned boxes in it. The goblin, which introduced himself as Ironhook pushed forward and stared at the boxes, his eyes sharpen.

"What is it?" Asked Molly, worried. She didn't want to deal with anything that involves the goblin race. They are scary with their own right.

"One of these boxes is your son's. Tell him to take it out. It stinks, reeked of the sea magic." The goblin snapped loudly.

Molly, looking anxious ushered her son to take the box. Ron only shrugged and quickly hopped into the vault and took the oldest looking box. It was dusty, that's for sure. But the box was actually a quite stunning looking chest, with an ironic skull as its lock, and on the line of its lid, a name was carved on it, spelling out 'SHANKS'.

Ron stared at the chest for a second, before he looked down, and hide himself behind his own bangs. A dark atmosphere settled heavily between the three of them. "Let's go mom, we still has to let Harry take his own money."

Disturbed by her son's behavior, Molly only nodded and left the place, her pouch weighed with a handful of money, enough for the shopping spree for today.

Sanji looked at Ron, worried. That was the first time he saw the saddened look on his friend's face. He wants to ask, but hold it in, scared that it was a personal information.

The ride to Sanji's vault was a quiet affair. No more whoops from the other male. It was honest to God, made Sanji uncomfortable.

They reached the vault, and quickly, Sanji filled his pouch with the golden coins and several handful of the Sickles and Knuts. Suddenly, he noticed a book at the corner of the place. It was thick, but small enough to be mistaken as a novel. It was more like a journal. A few carved flowers and shells made him curious. Why shells and flowers? Both of it are in different habitats. Quietly, he slipped the book inside his shirt, which thankfully still had the inner pocket that he had sew on when he was eleven, before he entered Hogwarts.

Sanji walked out of the vault, and remembered that he had promised to himself to go to muggle side of London to buy himself some clothes. Scratching his head a bit, for the sake of acting in front of the creature, Sanji grinned awkwardly to the goblin. "Is there a way for me to use muggle currency using this money?" He gestured to the vault. Ironhook glared at the boy, and sniffed a bit as he offered some of his ideas. "Two Galleons for a credit card, three with additional multiple currency, and four if you want to add in unlimited value."

Sanji frowned as he heard the price. These goblin was never ones to offer such a cheap price for something so unusual. "And a few drops of your own blood, some paperwork, and we are done." Oh. There go the mysterious stuff.

Sanji only nodded, which the goblin replied with his own version of acknowledgement, if you consider the wide grin as anything important.

Minds full of unanswered questions, Sanji left the mysterious building to do the dreaded work for today, shopping, in his pocket, a card with the name Harry Potter shone brightly.


	5. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley has gone to far, which resulted in Harry left cold on the ground with his body feeling like it was on fire. From then on, he started having dreams about people not from this world. Feeling like he has gone nuts at last, Harry go through his lives trying to pretends everything is alright. Only it was not. Reincarnation fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, and happy reading!

The apothecary shop reeked with weird smells. Sanji mused as he scooped up the black beetles eyes and a small bottle of unicorn horn dust. Three Galleons for all of that. How unbelievable, it must had been the unicorn dust. He glanced at Ron who looked conflicted when he pulled out one of the potions ingredients for school, and read its price. A soft sigh escaped the red-head mouth as he put back the bottle. He then picked one of the first year potions ingredients kit on the counter. It is not much, but that will do for basic potions.

As Ron paid the kit, and wait for Sanji outside of the shop, Sanji took the expensive ingredients that was required for the fourth year, and double it up. He then put them on the counter.

"Can you put them in separated packaging, miss?" He asked the salesgirl with a smile. The young woman just shrugged. "Sure, it's 7 Galleons, and you can take one of the sweets on the counter, you know, he needs it." She pointed in Ron's direction.

Sanji smiled brightly as he took the brown boxes from her and one of the bunch of sweets besides her. "Thanks! And you are really pretty!" And left the shop, bell ringing loudly. The young woman shook her head, amused. The boy reminds her too much of her little brother, always eager to help people. The bell rang once more, and a soft looking brunette entered the shop with an old woman in tow. The sales girl smiles brightly. "Welcome to the apothecary!"

OPHP

After they done doing the shopping, the Weasley family plus Sanji and Hermione sat comfortably on the benches at the park just at the end of the valley. The bulk of their school requirements where spelled to be small enough to fit their pockets, all thanks to Molly Weasley. Now they can go home, except Sanji who was now asking for permission from Mrs Weasley to went out to the muggle side of London. He had asked Ron and Hermione to join him, and honestly, it is not that hard now that the three of them can easily went home using the fireplace at Tom's Leaky Cauldron. "I don't know Harry. It is still fairly dangerous for you to wonder around when the Death Eaters had made their appearance." Molly looked worried. She still couldn't let go the feels she had when the first thing in the morning she saw is the newspaper screaming about the Death Eaters attack on one of the Quidditch World Cup viewers camp.

"It's okay mom. If you're worried, maybe-"

"-We can follow them like a good and certified bodyguards!"

Molly stared at her twins. That is more... dangerous than letting the fourth years go alone, and her husband need to work soon. So much things to do. The woman sighed inwardly.

"How about we asked Charlie to come with us? You guys can go home, and we have an adult with us." Suggested Hermione. She heard that the man is having two weeks off, and his holiday still has around three to four days left.

"That's not a bad idea, actually. And Charlie was just blowing the gnomes around. I'm sure he'll enjoy the new scenery." Mused the Weasley matriarch.

Arthur only laughed as he saw the saddened look on the twins face, and Ginny pouting while hugging herself.

And that's how Sanji found himself on the street of muggle London, with Hermione on his left and the brothers behind his back, chattering loudly.

Charlie is actually a decent enough person to go to the muggles world, as he always wears the cargo pants and t-shirts at his home, except now he had a shirt on matched with a pair of black jean. Totally wizard free, without additional bunny and flowers dancing on the clothes.

"-but that's not fair! Why would your best friend fight with you if you calls him an ugly bird? That's normal. Isn't it?" Questioned Ron as he listened to Charlie's confession about his workplace and coworkers, or friends.

Charlie scratched his head, a light blush appeared on his freckled face. "I may, had called him that in front of the girl he adored... he doesn't like the fact that the girl basically didn't take a look at him anymore, and I'm the source of the problem."

"You didn't!" Gasped Hermione. That just... messed up on so many levels. Ron only stared confused. "It's just a girl. Adults are so weird." He nodded to himself as he tapped his chin using his inner finger.

Sanji snorted. Trust Ron to be ignorant about romance, even though it'll hit him square on the face, and slap him over and over. The black haired boy stepped slower as they entered the shopping district. People passed over them left and right, hands full with bags, from groceries to the unusual sets of Lego a boy was carrying. It was really lively like the Diagon Alley.

They entered the normal looking clothes shop, trying to avoid branded boutique or something like that. The shop was particularly large enough to fit twenty customers at once, and as they stepped inside, they was hit with a sweet fragrance.

Peach.

It was clean and bright. Dozens of racks stocked up with clothes left and right. There's even shoes at one side of the shop. Hermione had went up alone where the woman clothes are. He respected her privacy by pulling Ron from following her, and the three male when to the shirts side.

"Hello there, my name is Danielle. Is there anything I can do to help?" A sales girl quickly assisted them. She had very dark brown hair that was chopped short that it was only brushing lightly above her shoulders.

Sanji just declined softly. "I'm alright, but it'll help if you can help to choose several sets of clothes for my friend? And a set for his brother if you can." He said while keeping a fair distance from the girl to avoid causing discomfort for her, as she keeps glancing at him nervously, and nearly ran when he motioned to Charlie.

Anxiety, was a tiring thing. But he choose to let it slide when Charlie said that he will be fine on his own too. He also offers to choose the clothes for his brother. Well, less problem to deal. Meanwhile, Danielle had retreated to the corner, waiting for them anxiously, hands playing with the receipt book.

Sanji is not a good character judge, but Danielle really need to be more blunt, or she will suffer soon from the pressure.

Move on to the current issue... where was the light blue hoodie he saw just now?

"No. Ron, you can't wear those shorts with a vest." The deep voice belonged to Charlie pulled the red vest out of his brother's hands who pouted and looked at the clothes longingly. Charlie sighed. Well, he's also wearing weird clothes at times... why not? He hoped Harry wouldn't kill him for this. It was crystal clear that the Potter kid is trying to buy nice clothes for his brother. He didn't like being given things out of pity, but Harry doesn't seem like that. It's like he actually wants to buy Ron some clothes. Well, who was he to argue about that.

"How about this?" Ron said as he picked up a short sleeved shirt, with floral patterns.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning? Going on a ship at the sea? This is Britain. It rains like... everyday."

Ron smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. But I don't know what to choose."

Charlie grinned and ruffled his head. "Naw, don't worry. That's why your brother is here. Now choose one of the jacket at that section, and I'll check the size for you." Pushed Charlie.

"COOL! THEY HAVE SKULLS!"

Charlie laughed along as he followed the energetic boy. His grin turned into a soft smile as Ron pulled a jacket after another, became fascinated by its design. 'It seems you didn't change much, Lu.'

They day ended quite fast, with Sanji and Ron carrying a bunch of plastic bags in their arms, while Hermione and Charlie only had a bag each.

Sanji's mood was lifted up a bit when he saw Hermione's clothes. It was really pretty... No! Not that! It was the gown that she bought, not other unmentionable things. Yeah, he didn't take a peek at other things. Not at all.

"What's that for? I thought this shop didn't sell that kind of fancy clothes." Whispered Sanji to the girl. Hermione blushed to beet red when she realized Sanji is peeking at her items. "Pervert! And that's in the school list you know, plus I bought this in the next store." Whispered Hermione back, although a tad bit harsher than she intended.

"Ehh? Why we have to wear gowns. And isn't gowns for girls? This beautiful attire doesn't belong in men arms, but only beautiful women like you." Replied Sanji, face confused.

Hermione blushed and pushed him away. "Ew. Harry, that was disgusting. And Mrs Weasley already bought yours and Ron's, remember when she asks for your money to buy your uniforms? That was included too."

Sanji laughed. "I already forgotten about that, I'm afraid."

Hermione sighed in annoyance.

"Hey, Charlie. What will you do if the person you hate suddenly becomes your friends?" Asked Ron as he looked forward at the road, all the while keeping pace with his brother. Hermione and Sanji listened curiously. The same thing crossed on their minds. 'Why did Ron asked him that?'

Charlie hummed slowly. "Uh... I don't know?" Sanji and Hermione nearly stumbled forward in disappointment, while Ron still waited patiently to their amazement.

"I guess..." Charlie continued, "it's not that hard. Remember what I tell about my best friend? At first we are enemies, mostly him pranking me like crazy the first week I worked there. And then we just hated each other guts so much that it nearly costs our lives. But then everything is find... I guess. It doesn't really changes much, except we don't fight to get each other injured or killed anymore."

"That's kinda bad... It's like a bully. Doesn't it?" Muttered Hermione. Charlie shrugged. "Well, as I said, it doesn't changed much. He's still an as.. ehem, brat. But I'm not complaining much, so it doesn't matter."

OPHP

It was the most exciting day. Today they'll go to Hogwarts. It'll be fun, if only he could fine the thrice damned wand.

"Where the hell is that shitty stuff!" He yelled out frustrated.

"Oi, don't corrupt my brother with your mouth, Potter." Said Charlie as he entered the room that was shared by Sanji and Ron. Sanji blushed. "Sorry."

Charlie waved him off. "Forget 'bout it. This thing is yours, if your squeals is any indicator." The older muttered as he throw Sanji's wand which landed perfectly in his arms.

"I do not squeal!" Replied the younger a bit miffed by the way Charlie called him.

"Well, I don't care about that. Just promise me that you'll take care of my brother, or I'll find your head soon enough before we had the chance to meet again later." Charlie's face looked so serious that Sanji felt like he was 'actually' being threatened.

"Don't worry about it. He is my best friend. Of course I'll take care of him." As Sanji turned around to close his trunk, he saw a glimpse of something on Charlie's arm, just hidden perfectly under the sleeve, although some of it peeked out. It resembles a tattoo of some sort. "What's that?" Sanji pointed to the older's arm.

Charlie quickly covered it by pulling the sleeve down. "Nothing you should know." He replied nervously. Well, Sanji can respect that.

"Hey, Harry I needed you to... oh, did I interrupt something?" The door cracked open revealing Hermione, who stopped short as he saw the two, with Sanji still looking serious, and Charlie who looked uncomfortable and looked like he was trying to hide something.

"Nah, just in time. Charlie is asking me if we can look after Ron." He replied truthfully. Who was he to lie in front of a beauty like Hermione?

"Oh, great. Well, we should go now. The Hogwarts express will leave the station in an hour." Reprimanded the girl as she knocks her watch with her index finger.

"Alright miss. After you." Grinned Sanji.

OPHP

As they climbed up the train, Ron was buzzing with questions. "What did Charlie meant by seeing us again? Will he come to the school soon? What event will happen? It must be related to Charlie right? Percy too."

And honestly, Sanji liked the way the redhead being an annoyance to everyone than the quiet person he was after he took that mysterious chest.

"Oh, shut up. We need to find a compartment soon or we will block others way." Snapped Hermione, which shut the redhead up promptly.

They found a compartment that was already resided by a male and a female which turns out to be Neville and Luna. "Hey, can we sit here?" Asked Sanji to Neville. He smiled politely to the girl, still didn't know her name.

"Harry, yeah it's only us." The brunette motioned them to come in and sit, while he flipped through a magazine, looking disinterest.

The golden trio moved silently and sat comfortably with Hermione beside the girl, and Sanji and Ron beside Neville who still quiet.

"So, may I know your name, my lady." Asked Sanji with his still bright smile. Hermione who the look on his face let out an inner groan. What happens to her best friend?

Pale blonde girl looked up from a book, and gave him a mysterious smile, which suddenly made them feel unnerved. "Hello, Harry Potter. Or is it Harry Potter?" She put down her book and lean forward as if to see him up close. She then patted his right cheek and straightened her back. "I'm Luna Lovegood. Or... am I?" She giggled a little before turned to Ron, only to let out a soft gasp. "Oh my, so much at a time." Luna then grasped Hermione's hands, and looked at her intently. "Please, even if they're not the truth, don't ever leaves them, Hermione Granger." She then let her hands go and continue to read her books.

The two of them shared a look, baring for Ron who looked stressed out with the way the girl talks. "Mysterious woman." He muttered.

"She had been like that since I came here." Muttered Neville under his magazine, which spelled out the word Quibbler.

"Oh alright." Sanji nibbled on his lower lips. "Neville, what did you do last summer?" He asked the boy softly, remembering that he was quiet shy at certain times, but strangely brave at other time.

Neville's face turned bright as he told them about how his grand had brought him to the biggest botanical centre. Sanji tries to listen carefully. He really try to. But the constant nagging on his mind made it hard for him to focus. So it was really fortunate when Neville finished his story so soon. "Wait, there's a plant that eats people? So cool!" Exclaimed Ron with stars in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. So you don't want to come near that. I guess." The male finished with uncertainty as the redhead continue to yell, excited.

The situation than become quite boring with Sanji trying to peel the paint of off the compartment's surface using his already short nails, with no success. Neville had pulled out several books on herbalogy, except one. "Isn't that a book on human anatomy?" Asked Hermione as she saw the unmistakable human heart on the cover. Drawn beautifully, one might say.

"Uhm. Yes. I'm quite interested in it when I saw the book inside a bookshop near the botanical centre. Like how does these plants actually affect the body... and so on I guess." Replied the male surprisingly quite confident when he talk to the girl.

Hermione gaped, amazed. "That is so brilliant, Neville. You can be a doctor, no, even a surgeon if you continue towards this path." Hermione always knew her friends had hidden potential, with Neville as the most surprising. She hoped he'll succeed in his research, and maybe she can join him. But biology is not her speciality. She has a mind of logic, being the brightest witch of her year or not, she still behind Neville on those subjects.

"Wow, a surgeon. You really will be a wonder Neville. And you can help hundreds of people too." Sanji said, still impressed.

"Its like a healer right? Doctor and surgeon I mean." Asked the boy curiously.

"Yeah, kinda." Sanji shrugged. The healers he had known suggests him their work as a doctor in the magical community. The appearance and behavior of Madam Pomphrey and that Mr Anderson told him so.

They continue to chat rather slow to fill the silent situation. Sometimes, Luna will quipped in with different view on the subject of their discussions which brings another question to another. It was really a progressive time, while Ron just listen intently. He even ooh'd and ahh'd as Luna tell them about the mythical creatures that are still around, with Hermione debating whether to believe the information or not.

But it was cut short when Draco Malfoy decided to do his annual visit to disturb Sanji's first day in school.

"So, the mudblood, blood traitor, shrimp, Looney and scarface in a compartment. How does this room can hold so much freakiness in a place, I wonder." The blond boy drawled as he stepped inside, Crabbe and Goyle behind his back, standing straight.

Sanji averted his eyes. The boy behaves so much like one of his brothers in his previous lives, that it bothered him in a way that made his skin crawl in disgust.

"What? Cat got your tounge Potty?" Asked Draco when he saw Sanji turned his head aside as if avoiding him. That was... a little bit disappointing.

"Stop being mean to Harry! You are the one who is bad." Exclaimed Ron when he noticed the look on his best friend's face. No one can make his friends sad. That was final.

Draco looked startled at the redhead outburst before hide it quickly. "What is this? Blood traitor defending scarface? I didn't know you had stood this low, Potter." The blond countered. The other occupants in the compartment looked at him with different expressions. Hermione with distaste, the Looney girl as he dubbed her only raised an eyebrow, while Neville looked at him, face blank before continue to read his book. Weird all of them. Freaking weird.

"Well, if you are so unresponsive, it totally means you get that from your mudblood mother. Stupid and-"

Sanji didn't know what actually he do. But he did it anyway. When the blond mentioned his mother, at first, Lily surfaced on his mind, and then, he remembered Sora. His mother. Both of his mothers are important to him, but Sora... He felt his breath hitched. No one. No one ever dared to talk shit about his mother in front of him. Not Sora. And certainly not Lily. He stood up quickly, fists shaking with anger.

"Oh, now you listen Potter? How idiot can you be? Your mother must be rolling in her grave with you disappointing her by doing stupid things, continuing her stupid legacy-" a resultant kick on his torso is not what Draco expected, neither the screams of "Stop talking shit about my mother, you shithead! Sora and Lily are thousands better than you can ever think in your pea sized brain!"

Draco moaned pitifully as he clutched his torso. How did that Potter can be this strong? Crabbe and Goyle pulled their leader up and dragged him outside. Sanji still fumed angrily as his breath still quickened, making him restless. A sudden hold on his hand made him calm down. The looks from Ron's face made him realized his mistake. Sanji groaned as he sat beside the boy and put his head in his palms. Now he will have to resist problems with Lucius Malfoy and probably Snape.

Meanwhile for Hermione, she had frozen in place. It had happened again. Her friend being brutal for a few minutes. Although, she didn't mind it though. The girl realized. Draco is in the blame as he was the one who provoked Harry. The girl eventually let it pass.

Sanji leaned back and hugged his knees. He don't want to care about it anymore if his friends see him in this state or not. This was starting to be unbearable. He can pretends nothing happened in a week, or a month at most. But the constant feeling of emptiness started to get on him... truthfully, he missed his mother. Not Lily, as he barely knew her, but Sora. Sora, the only woman who cared enough about his wellbeing. The only person who can make himself comfortable to be with other than that old man Zeff. Damn. He missed her. Heck, he even missed that old man.

Luna leaned back as she observed the black haired with blond streak male. She feels sad that she had to keep it quiet, but she can't tell him just yet. There are others who still need to wake up. She pretty sure he'll be more sad if he found out not all people who is important for them will come back. She looked at Ron who tries to comfort the male by poking his sides which unsurprisingly not working. Ron is lucky to have someone he loved and care dearly really near him... like that fire...

Ron is frustrated. First Malfoy had come and said stupid things about himself and his friends which they can tolerate, but then he mentioned Harry's mother. His dead mother. How cruel can someone be? And now Harry is sad. So sad that he didn't even responded to him. He... felt lost. That was the first time he'll admits that he feels like he can't help his friends.

Sanji, realising that he can't hold anything back only sat there, and put his face on his arms, while hugging his knees. He feels like crying, but no tears came out. His eyes are suspiciously dry. And the knot in his stomach only tightened as he realized maybe, maybe he was actually alone. Alone in this new world.

Hermione really wanted to help her friends, but Luna prevented her by shaking her own head, and for once, Hermione saw the serious look on the girl's face. Deciding to follow her, Hermione sat back and let Ron deal with Harry.

Ron stiffened when he felt something in his magical core, and something from Harry. Like he was... giving up. No. That couldn't be it. Why Harry is giving up? No. No. No...

"Hey, Harry. Whatever you do, stop. You're going to hurt yourself." Ron's voice pierced through Sanji's mind. Does he hurting himself? No. That couldn't be it. He is fine... really. He didn't hurt himself, other people are the ones who hurts him. He thought bitterly. He's alone anyway. It doesn't really changes anything right? He is alone here.

"Harry! Oi, Sanji! Stop!" Sanji gasped when he heard the name. Could it be it? He pulled from his hiding place, and come face to face with his best friend, who now weirdly resembles someone from his past life. "Lu-Luffy...? Captain?"

Ron, now Luffy nodded vigorously. "Stop doing that, Sanji. I can't let my Nakama hurting! That's bad!"

Sanji couldn't believes his eyes. His captain is really here. The last memory he knew about him is how he has achieved his dream, and become a pirate king just like what he wants. Monkey D. Luffy has made his appearance.

Neville coughed when he heard the names. Sanji? Luffy? And what's next? A skeleton? That was strangely what he had heard... Neville continue to read his books.

Hermione only smiled out of relief as he saw that Harry was fine. Ron does do wonder to people sometimes. Besides her, Luna smiled mysteriously. Her pale blue eyes shone softly. "Welcome back, captain. Take care of our cook." She said softly, neither Hermione nor Neville who sat near her can listen to it.


	6. The Start of the Term

The weather was really bad. The rain was pouring heavily around them, accompanied by the loud thunderstorms, making the carriage shook with the strong outside forces. The participants in the carriage kept quiet as they heard another thunder boomed with the flash of its bolt, making the carriage shone with unnatural brightness for a split of second.

"This rain is really bad, isn't it? I pity the first years." Said Neville as he stood up and held onto the frame of the fragile window, face contorted into a wince as another thunder hollered above them. Beads of water droplets rolled down on the clear glass, creating a luminescence glow in the night on the boy's face as he turned his head to an angle that allowed him to see the scenery outside. His expression turned dark as he looked into the sky, a flash of unrecognizable emotion filled his brown eyes.

"I hope they're fine." Replied Hermione as she stared the male, brown eyebrows furrowed together. She still can't get it past her about what is going on with her friends and Neville. Hopefully this year in Hogwarts with limited excess (because of Madam Pince) in its library was enough to satisfy her growing curiosity.

"Neville, are you sure it's okay to stand up like that?" Asked Sanji as he stared at the other, who looked grim as he took another glance at the weather outside. 

Neville faced Sanji and grimaced as he saw Luffy who was busy digging another booger. "I'm fine, if that is what you're implying Harry. Although, I couldn't say the same with the future pupils. They might had encountered some problems."

Sanji squinted his eyes as he heard the reply. Neville's choice of words were... strangely stirred something in his memories. Another one of his members? It could be, or not. He couldn't just assumed anything as such at the moment. Too many goods will bring harm, or so people had said before. He was no philosopher.

Sanji's hard work fussing over his clothes in the train before went into waste as 5 minutes onto the school ground, he had already become wetter than a cat dumped into a drain, all thanks to the mutated and maybe dead spirit called Peeves who had decided they're not wet enough in the rain, and had dumped them with colourful balloons filled with water.

"Owiee Potty! Playing water are we?!" Cackled Peeves as he flew over Sanji's head and let several of those balloons fell down. It seemed that Sanji's other friends also had received the same fate as he heard strings of curses from each of his friends, Hermione and surprisingly, Neville. Ron meanwhile had joined the poltergeist's homecoming party by pointing out any dry students to Peeves' joy.

The chaotic atmosphere lasted for a solid two minutes until Professor McGonagall interfered it by yelling at Peeves, nearly bringing Hermione down the floor with her as she slipped on the wet floor and grabbed the girl's neck. After several seconds of recovery, Professor McGonagall waved her wand, making all of the students dry in mere seconds. After berating the cackling poltergeist for pranking them, the head of Gryffindor ushered all of her students into the Great Hall, lips thinning into a line as she strolled forward to give a word about the poltergeist's recent behavior to the headmaster.

Luna had settled in rather quickly and made her own way to the blue decorated table after she gave a cheeky wink to Sanji that nearly made the said male melt there right away. Neville had decided to follow the Golden Trio, mostly because he was still uncomfortable with his friends, four years of loneliness did nothing positive for his social skills.

As Sanji cleared from his trance of a lovesick manner, he realized that almost all of the Hogwarts students were looking at him weirdly. Oh. He forgot about his 'new' hair. Guess he'll have to brace himself for tomorrow. Luffy had pulled Sanji to sit beside him almost forcefully, which made the only female among the quartet raised her eyebrow in question. Hermione half expected the redhead to start moaning about his never ending hunger or something that rang the same bell. Although, she mused silently, it might be Sanji's earlier behavior that had shook something within her usually daft and airheaded friend. 

Sanji only chuckled half-heartedly as he was pulled to sit beside his newly found captain. He knew the look that Luffy gave him. It was one of his rarest look that he had kept in the silent night, the only time where nearly all of their crew was asleep by then except Franky who usually sleep at ungodly hours to finish his projects. The look that he gave to all of them when they were asleep or busy was always the same. He was worried. Luffy was not that stupid. He knew things, he realized things; that was why he had prevented any mentions of anyone's past without their own verbal consent, and one of the reasons why their crews had grown larger within several years. He cares about them, still do, as much as they care about him, their captain.

"I'm hungry, do they have any chicken pie?" Asked Dean who had settled himself beside Neville. 

"Not sure," Replied Neville with a bored look. They had sat at the table with a rather closed position with him sitting beside Luffy and Sanji, Hermione and Dean in front of him. They were still waiting for the sorting, bar the numerous empty seats that surrounds them.

Sanji did not know how to start with Luffy. How do someone tell their own captain that they are sorry for dying before seeing their beloved leader screw the World Government? And how does someone want to ask for forgiveness for leaving their own crews too soon? Sanji frowned as he look into those annoyingly golden plates which suddenly reminds him of Tesoro, that sick bastard that nearly beheaded the damn Marimo. 

"Harry?" Sanji was shook out of his trail of thoughts when Ron- no, Luffy put his hand on his shoulder looking worried. Internally Sanji was grateful that his captain had not called him with his real name. It won't do him any favour if he was suddenly thrown with unnecessary questions.

"It's nothing, Ron. I'm just wondering what will happen this year, with the death eater causing troubles to the ministry." The lie slipped easily through Sanji's teeth, although it pained him greatly to say that in front of his captain. However, Luffy only nodded in understanding and does the only thing that he had mastered, "That's stupid. We have better things to do" pointed Luffy with a bored look. "Hey, Harry. Why does Snape looked more Snape-y today?" The redhead gestured to the staff's table with his nose.

Sanji laughed. It was the only thing he could do when facing his captain and his sometimes irrelevant questions, either that or he will kick the hell out of him.

As the sorting of the first year starts, Sanji realized something was amiss...

"Where's our new DADA teacher?" He asked as a fellow little black haired girl walked passed Gryffindor's table to sit with her ravens housemates, looking happier than ever.

"Maybe they couldn't find any new ones!" Exclaimed Hermione, horrified at the notion.

Sanji looked up at the teacher's table, and sure enough, there was an empty space between McGonagall and Snape who was actually looked more irritate as the seconds passed by.

As the last child named Zachary Bennett sat comfortably with the Hufflepuffs, Dumbledore stood up. His ever twinkling eyes held more twinkle than a star could muster as he addressed his students with both of his hands. 

"Welcome back, to the new year for our old students and welcome to Hogwarts for the new students. There's time for chitchat, but now we will satisfy our needs." With that, he leaned back into his chair, face looking amused as he heard the voices of the amazed first years as the tables were filled to the brim with variety of foods.

"WOAH! MEAT!" Luffy exclaimed delightfully as he saw a huge slab of roasted meat in front of him, prepared with side gravy which still steamed slightly.

Sanji chuckled as Luffy practically shoved his empty plate away and replace it with the ones filled with meat. His yearmates looked at him with horrified expression, while Neville only shook his head like he had actually expected it.

"Careful, don't wanna choke yourself on the first day here." He chided the red head as he saw Luffy took a huge bite out of the juicy delight.

Luffy only hummed in reply as he took a long gulp from his goblet, and continue to consume his protein, with slower pace to Hermione's relief.

Neville meanwhile was eating his own chicken puff in a more sedated pace, as his eyes roamed around, taking in the information as he saw fit.

A gasp escaped his lips as he felt an unnatural coldness passed over him. 

"HEY NICK. WHAT'S UP?" Exclaimed Luffy as he saw the Gryffindor ghost which flew through Neville and hovered beside them, taking in the delightful view of real food in front of him.

Neville cursed under his breath as he shivered slightly. Feeling a bit sick, he put his cutlery down, which Hermione did the same except for absolutely another reason.

"What? Are we really eating food made by slaves?" The horrified tone was then covered by Nick trying to keep Hermione from making any scene. At that, Neville completely tuned it out. Hermione was playing a losing game, he don't want to be in it.

The boy then pulled out his book about the magical plants in France, didn't have anymore appetite. The sickening feeling of a ghost passed over him made his stomach churned and flipped over.

After the last crumble on the golden plates disappeared, all eyes turned to the front, waiting for Dumbledore's opening speech.

At last, the man stood up, and... his speech was very enlightening.

At first it started with the shock of the fact that there will be no quidditch this year.

"What?" 

The horrified squeaks from the quidditch lovers were thrown into silence when the old man, which Neville suspect quite giddy on his own behalf had dropped another bombshell- "..and this year Hogwarts is going to be the host of the Triwizards Tournament."

With that simple phrase, the whole student body exploded with exclamations and whispers. 

"HAH! YOU ARE JOKING RIGHT?" One of the Weasley twins yelled, face looking disbelief and excited at the same time.

Dumbledore chuckled, which, in Neville's honest opinion looked somewhat scary. "I assure you, Mister Weasley, this is the truth."

Neville sighed. That man really have some sadistic traits right? 

That night, they treated back to their respective dorms. The three boys, Harry, Ron and Neville were crowding on Neville's bed, playing with a pack of Bertie Bott's all flavoured beans. So far, Neville had gotten grass, lemon and coconut, while his other friends were not so lucky. 

"Yuck! I got something that tasted like Charlie's secret water! It's burning!" Gasped out Luffy as he spit out the purple coloured bean which both Sanji and Neville laughed at.

"Oi! All of you! Some people are trying to sleep!" Yelled out Dean from the other side of the room before he rolled over and put a pillow on his head, trying to muffle up the noise.

"Sorry!" Sanji let out and sighed softly. "Guess we should call it the day." He got off from the bed and stretched, moaned happily as the bones snapped back into places. 

Neville just nodded in return and pushed Luffy from his bed. The red head boy fall onto the floor with a loud thud which elicited a giggle from both Sanji and Neville. 

That night, Sanji decided as he look towards the cloudy night sky, he hoped that this happy moments will last more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I'm really happy how many people are liking this piece of work so far. Comment about how you feel about this chapter in the comment section below! Ta~


End file.
